Some multi-processor computer systems allow hardware resources to be dynamically distributed among multiple workloads according to management policies. Typically, management policies define a goal for a control-algorithm metric. The metric typically involves a performance parameter (such as response time) or a utilization parameter (such as a percentage of available processor cycles, memory capacity, or communications bandwidth). When a workload management program detects that the goal is not being met, resources are reallocated in an attempt to meet that goal.
Herein, related art is presented to aid in understanding the present invention. Related art labeled “prior art” is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.